


Feeling Blue

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, British Character, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave decides to purchase a blue anal plug to wear during performances, as he knows it will feel good, and it will be a tease for Ray, him knowing that when the show is done, he can pull the plug out and fuck him.





	Feeling Blue

It had been Dave that insisted they purchase the sky blue anal plug, and even though it was 'starter size,' Ray really couldn't relate to wanting something like that.

However, they purchased it, and Dave was pleased!

"I'm wearing this during tonight's show, the entire time!" Dave proclaimed, and you get to think about how my ass cheeks will already be partially spread, making preparing me much easier. " Dave took it out of the plastic, and felt the smooth pool blue latex. They had gotten lube as well, as he had to remain lubed to be comfortable. 

"I suppose I get to be the one to insert this inside you, brother?" Ray asked, folding his hands into a pyramid.

"If you would?" He asked, flashing his brown eyes at Ray, and smiling.

"We'll do it here, it will be quiet and we won't be constrained for time like we would be in your dressing room." Anticipation was growing in Ray's mind about all of this, and Dave knew that Ray might have to use his guitar to cover his arousal. Dave already believed he would. Having his prostate softly touched as he moved around, this might even alleviate any negative feelings between he and Mick!

Ray came up behind Dave, and nibbled at the shell of his left ear, and rested a hand over his crotch. 

"Time to put this in you. Since we've never done this, I want to have plenty of time." Ray grabbed the lube, Dave was already holding the anal plug.

"Bend over the the bed like when I take you this way, and I will lube you up good before sticking a finger or two in." Dave did as he was told, pulling down his pants and trousers, exposing himself. Ray squirted lube in his and and warmed it, before fingering his brother with the lube to make for an easy entry.

"Oh Ray, that feels fucking good, tonight on stage I am going to feel like a rocket, and later, you are going to have to get me off!" Ray smiled at that idea, and got semi hard. 

All lubed up, Ray slowly inserted the anal plug until it was all the way in.

"How is it?" Ray asked.

"Oh I feel a bit full, and it feels nice. If it were you, I wouldn't be able to concentrate, only want to come! This is less intense and I think it will be amazing." Dave professed.

"You know I'm going to think about you with that and how I'm going to want to pull that out and fuck you after the show, right?" Ray confessed, his mind wandering.

"Why do you think I got this?" A wide grin played on Dave's face.

"Just so you could tease me, huh? Well, I could think of worse things we've done to each other!" Ray laughed.

Dave stood up, and pulled his pants and trousers up, then doing up his belt. He walked around, looking like he was about to spunk his trousers, but if that happened, that was on him!

"Kiss me before we go, you are so stingy with your kisses!" Dave cried.

"Well, I've heard it said, 'always keep them wanting more, and you do! " He smiled.

"I don't like that saying at all, I want all my brother's kisses." Dave sounded like a needy child, and Ray had to admit he liked hearing his brother pout over him. Ray looked at his watch to see how they were on time.

Get your keys, cigarettes and coat, we need to be at the venue to warm up! Dave grabbed everything he needed, and they headed out.

At the venue, they dressed in their costumes, Dave looking like a doll, with his silken brown hair and good looks. He smiled blissfully the whole time, and finally, Mick asked him if he'd just been fucked by a girl before he'd shown up or something.

"No, just in a good mood, is all!" Dave continued with his smile, and Mick just walked off annoyed.

They had their warm up.

They had their gig, Dave moving all over the stage to stimulate his prostate, which annoyed everyone in the band. Dave was in too much bliss to notice or care, but Ray was going to mention something. 

In the Davies dressing room, Ray confronted Dave about being all over the stage.

"I can't help it, it feels so good!" Dave explained.

"I think everyone thought you were drunk, like more drunk than we usually are." Ray replied. "Control yourself with that thing or wear it at home." Dave was told.

"Fine, Ray!" Dave audibly sighed. I want you to take me right now, I am so aroused. Fuck me...please?" Dave sounded like a child begging, and Ray hoped sticking him with his cock shut him up!

Ray got behind his brother, and pulled his pants and trousers down, then slowly removed the plug. Dave gasped, shivers running down his spine. 

Ray stuck a finger in, and realized he could easily fit another. 

"Oh yeah, you get the next big size and I can pull that plug out and slip my cock in." Any complaints he'd had before were now null and void. Undoing his own trousers enough so he could get his cock out, he aligned himself, and slipped his throbbing cock deep inside Dave, Dave nearly melting as he grabbed the dressing table. 

Ray began moving in and out, his brother opened just perfect. Dave's ass still gripped his cock tight, but it was so easy to slide in. This was a good idea!

Hands on Dave's hips, he began fucking his brother as fast as he could, Dave enjoying every second of being pounded, until finally, his prostate hit one too many times, Dave came with groan, on the chair he'd been kneeling on. Ray, was next, his brother milking him, he erupted inside of Dave, filling with his hot seed, Dave coming again from the feeling, something that had never happened before.

"Oh god, Ray, I just came a second time!" Dave exclaimed. 

"Maybe you and I will have to get me one of those things! Sounds like there are so many benefits, and coming twice sounds ace!"


End file.
